Irene Summers
Irene A. (Ann) Summers is the main protagonist of Irene 13: Power of the Primalkin, which is named after her, being that of the wielder of the powerful "Primalkin" device. Appearance Irene is a lean, slender female teenager with a tall figure, pale skin, bright-brown eyes, and long black hair with dyed bubblegum-pink bangs on the left side. On some occasions, usually at school, Irene typically ties her black hair into a short pony-tail with a pink hair tie. Irene's outfit consists of a black T-shirt with bright-pink highlights, such as the stripes at the ends of her sleeves and a cat's face on the front of her shirt, almost triangular-shaped with pointed ears, along with dark-gray shorts, black sneakers with bright-pink highlights, primarily stripes, similar to her shirt, and her prominent, even regarded as "infamous" part of her outfit: a black headband tipped with a pair of bright-pink cat ears she wears over her head. Over her left wrist, she wears the Primalkin device. At school, she wears a similar outfit, but with a black buttoned polo in favor of her T-shirt, black slacks in favor of her shorts, and stated above, her hair tied back. Irene is even sometimes depicted with a black hoodie and on extremely rare occasions, without her cat ears. Personality Irene's personality can be easily summarized by many people she knows as "eccentric" due to the fact Irene is very friendly and does her best to socialize with others. Despite this, she can express some behavior, usually tied to her sense of humor, that some may classify as "immature" and "childish" but overall, Irene has a very good heart and can act mature. Additionally, Irene is incredibly modest due to her earlier middle school years of being constantly bullied by negative people she's either tried to impress with the intention of at least treating them kind, or avoiding them entirely, if they're the particular nasty time. Because of this, Irene has lost complete motivation into impressing the people who take her for granted, which has left her positively selfless of her public image, not wanting to put herself before others, but in result, leaving her without many friends. Irene still deals with bullies, but her skills of not listening to their hurtful words has caused them to dwindle over the years. Some other qualities of Irene include her immense obsession over Japanese media, primarily anime and manga, represented through her wearing of cat ears and on first look of her merchandise-filled room, obvious liking toward it, and her slight narcissism, a slight negative quality Irene has gained over the years from some insults by her bullies that's stuck with her, resulting in being overly proud of her looks and suffering from trypophobia, an unofficial phobia of the sight of irregular patterns or clusters of small holes or bumps, as Irene is deathly fearful of suffering from any facial blemishes, such as pimples and zits, which has resulted in her practically spotless skin from over-usage of Acne cream. Powers and Abilities Irene has above-average memory skills compared to the average person. Earlier in life, she exaggerated how good her memory was and believed it to be purely photographic, but experiments with it proved otherwise. Along with this, Irene is very good at planning and from her years of memorizing fighting moves from anime video games and manga, has developed decent hand-to-hand combat skills she expresses in her fights while as her hero identity. Irene is a quick thinker and can eventually adapt to situations she's struggling in, due to her above-average ability of planning. In addition, due to her quick thinking, Irene can have sudden "eureka" moments and spontaneously understand information laid out in-front of her that she couldn't learn just seconds earlier, essentially allowing her to suddenly be able to grasp concepts she didn't get seconds earlier. Equipment Irene is the wielder of the Primalkin, a powerful device of alien origin and former government possession, believed to be possibly kept originally inside Area 51. Irene wears said device over her left wrist and can operate it with complete ease, allowing her to select 1 of 13 DNA samples of alien lifeforms on the Primalkin and modify her genetic coding to transform into the selected creature, which each possess superhuman characteristics and special abilities, such as strengths but also including weaknesses. Weaknesses Stated above, there are some noticeable negative characteristics of Irene's personality, such as expressing immature qualities that has left her the target of school bullies for years and trypophobia, particularly her absolute fear of having any form of blemish to her face, which has resulted in her dramatic over-reaction to discovering one and her constant usage of Acne cream in the past that has left her face spotless. Along with this, Irene is quite fearful of becoming anti-social and alienate the people in her life, and while she's gained the ability to show the negative people out of her life, she's not entirely immune to the hurtful things her bullies will try to do to her, simply for a reaction out of who they regard as the weird girl. Irene is also quite protective of her cat ears, believing them to be a symbol of being proud of what makes her different, and if someone were to take them away on purpose, it would practically send Irene into a blind rage, something not even Irene has yet to experience and doesn't plan on ever doing so. Regarding the Primalkin, Irene relies on transforming into alien forms to grant her an edge in combat, as her human form is simply vulnerable to things that humans are naturally vulnerable against. If she retains too much damage to her current alien fight or ever loses consciousness, she'll forcefully revert back to her human form. If too much energy is exerted from the Primalkin, usually from gradual use of it and mainly the act of rapidly switching from alien form to other, it will trigger a cool-down sequence, causing Irene's current alien form to be granted a 5-second warning from the Primalkin that is about to time out, followed by Irene reverting back to her human form and the Primalkin's cool-down sequence, being left unusable until it recharges, usually ranging from a couple seconds to immensely-long times, like 10 minutes or even an entire hour, although usually depending on how much used energy it needs to replenish. Relationships * Seth "Dad" Summers: TBA. * Alexia "Mom" Summers: TBA. * Joseph "Joey" Summers: TBA. * Calvin Summers: TBA. * Fraser Summers: TBA. * Lola: TBA. * Ronan Drew: TBA. * Violet O'Reilly: TBA. * Freddie Booth: TBA. Appearances Irene appears in every single episode of the series, even being only mentioned or making a cameo in episodes she doesn't have a primary role in. Trivia * Some of Irene's characteristics are loosely inspired by the creator of the series, WTB, primarily her eccentric behavior, bursts of immaturity, her inability to try and respect people who treat her like dirt, and not wanting to care for her public image if she doesn't feel like it's truly that important to her. ** Irene's fear of Acne is also inspired by WTB, as he has a personal vendetta against whiteheads. * Irene's last name of Summers was chosen by the creator due to the fact that during the events of the series, Irene couldn't wait to finish the 8th grade and make it toward her summer vacation. * Irene's nickname of "Annie" is based off her middle name, Ann, and is an obvious reference to the line of "Annie, are you okay?" from the song "Smooth Criminal" by Michael Jackson. * Irene doesn't have a favorite anime, but a handful of them. * Irene's belief as a child that her good memory was photographic was based off of Ben Tennyson's actual ability of photographic memory, an ability WTB personally believes to be shoe-horned in. * Stated above, Irene has yet to be sent into a blind rage as a result of someone stealing her cat ears, and has eventually never gotten immensely angry before in the past, although has had some incidents where her levels of anger was just barely kept from sky-rocketing. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Human Females Category:Protagonists Category:Female Protagonists Category:Students Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:User:XxXWTBxXx Category:Irene 13: PotP Category:Teenagers Category:Main Characters